La nouvelle vie de Remus Lupin
by Charlie666
Summary: Remus est en cinquième année à Poudlard lors de la mort de sa mère. Lorsqu'on lui en donne l'opportunité, il décide d'aller vivre chez son oncle en Amérique du nord, croyant que la vie là-bas serait moins compliqué pour lui.
1. Chapter 1

En détruisant Voldemort, Harry avait enclenché plusieurs changements dans l'histoire et la chronologie du monde sorcier, depuis la transformation de Remus Lupin, fils adoptif de monsieur et madame Lupin, en loup garou et même, avant cela, alors qu'un certain Tom Riddle Junior mourrait d'une grave maladie vers l'âge de six ans.

À l'âge de quatre ans, donc, Remus Lupin s'était fait mordre par un loup garou que son père avait froissé d'une quelconque façon. Son père était alors partit dans une sorte de quête, «comme les chevaliers», avait dit sa mère et n'en était jamais revenu. Restée seule, madame Lupin avait appris à s'occuper de la condition de son fils, s'était mis à vivre comme les moldus et ne faisait presque plus de magie : «de toute façon, allait-elle expliquer un jour à son fils, la société sorcière ne voulait plus de nous.». Remus avait donc suivi ses cours à l'école moldue de son quartier, sachant qu'il venait d'un monde différent, mais sans plus jusqu'à l'été suivant son onzième anniversaire, durant lequel il reçut sa lettre de Poudlard.


	2. Un nouveau monde

Ce jour-là avait commencé comme tous les autres, Remus s'était levé tôt pour déjeuner avec sa mère avant qu'elle ne parte travailler. Puis, pendant que les Lupin écoutaient les nouvelles à la radio, un «toc toc toc» provenant de la fenêtre fermée s'était fait entendre. Madame Lupin s'était alors levée et dirigée vers la fenêtre avec sur le visage un air joyeux, triste, apeuré, interloqué et soulagé que Remus ne comprenait pas. Ensuite, sous le regard interrogateur de son fils, la mère de Remus avait ouvert la fenêtre à une chouette et, pendant que l'oiseau se posait devant son fils et lui tendait une patte, elle avait empli un bol d'eau et l'avait mis devant la chouette comme si elle avait fait cela toute sa vie. Madame Lupin avait ensuite dit à son fils de prendre le parchemin qui se trouvait sur la patte de l'oiseau, avant d'aller téléphoner à son bureau pour dire qu'elle ne rentrerait pas travailler, car son fils était malade et qu'elle devait l'amener à l'urgence. Elle était ensuite allée prendre une énorme malle dans sa chambre et l'avait amenée dans le salon, avant d'y appeler son fils.

_«Tu as fermé la fenêtre après le départ de la chouette?_, demanda madame Lupin.

_«Oui._

_«Bien. As-tu fini de lire ta lettre?_

_«Oui, mais j'ai rien compris._

_«C'est normal_. dit madame Lupin, _Vient t'asseoir, je vais t'expliquer._

Remus s'exécuta et vint s'asseoir à côté de sa mère et devant la malle, ouverte, que celle-ci conservait dans sa chambre.

_«Bon. J'ai énormément de choses à t'expliquer alors je vais commencer par le début sinon je ne finirai jamais_, dit madame Lupin, _Qu'est-ce que je t'ai raconté au sujet de mes origines et de ton père?_

_«Euh, je ne sais pas, tu as dit que papa était partit après que je sois devenu un loup garou et que, d'où on vient, c'est mal vu d'être un loup garou ou de les aider._

_«Bien. Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir que le monde dans lequel tu es né est très différent de celui dans lequel tu as grandi. Avant que tu sois mordu, ton père, toi et moi vivions dans le monde des sorciers. Comme tu l'as dit, la plupart des sorciers croient que la lycanthropie est un crime punissable de mort et le simple fait de ne pas avoir renié un membre de sa famille qui a été mordu est un motif raisonnable pour être renvoyé de son travail. Mais les moldus, ceux qui font partie du monde dans lequel tu as grandi, ne savent rien des loups garous, donc il n'y a pas de problème, sauf qu'il faut qu'ils restent cachés. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de recommencer à vivre avec les moldus et de la même façon qu'eux, mais ton père, ayant été élevé dans une famille sorcière traditionnelle, ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon. Depuis qu'il était enfant, il se faisait dire que les sorciers étaient supérieurs aux moldus et que les loups garous étaient des êtres dont il ne fallait pas s'approcher, parce que, selon la plupart des sorciers, c'étaient, en gros, des animaux terriblement dangereux enfermés dans des corps d'humains. Quand tu t'es fait mordre, ton père avait arrêté de croire à ce qu'on lui avait appris sur les loups garous et la supposée supériorité des sorciers sur les moldus depuis longtemps, mais beaucoup de gens dans son entourage y croyaient encore et ton père n'arrivait pas à envisager une vie loin du monde qu'il avait toujours connu et de sa carrière, alors il nous a laissés seuls._

_«Mais si mon père avait de la difficulté à quitter ce qu'il avait toujours connu, est-ce que ça a été difficile pour toi?_

_«Eh bien, vois-tu, ton père a passé toute sa vie dans le monde de la magie, alors que j'ai été élevée dans une famille moldue, tout comme mon frère Charlie, tu sais, il habite aux États-Unis et il a une fille nommée Isabella. Comme je connaissais déjà le monde moldu et que je connaissais des moldus, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de difficulté à m'adapter à ma nouvelle vie. As-tu des questions à propos de ce que je viens de dire?_

_«Non._

_«Parfait. Donc, quand tu es né, ton père et moi vivions dans la communauté magique, nous nous étions rencontrés alors que nous étudions à Poudard, l'école de sorcellerie et de magie la plus reconnue d'Angleterre. C'est d'ailleurs à ton âge que j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière, car les lois magiques interdisent, sauf dans de rares cas, de révéler notre existence aux moldus. Donc, quand je suis entrée à Poudlard, j'ai appris comment contrôler ma magie, entre autres… Attends, tu vas mieux comprendre_, madame Lupin se leva alors pour fermer tous les rideaux de la pièce, dans le but que personne ne puisse voir à l'intérieur.

«_Maman!,_ s'exclama Remus, _Je vois presque plus rien!_

«_Accio Baguette_, dit madame Lupin, ne prêtant pas attention aux protestations de son fils, avant que sa baguette ne viennent se loger dans la main de sa propriétaire, _Lumos maxima_, la lumière revint alors dans la pièce, comme si les rideaux n'avaient jamais été fermés.

_«Maman? C'est toi qui as fait ça?,_ demanda Remus, épaté. _C'est ça de la magie?_

_«Oui, c'est moi qui ai fait cela_, répondit madame Lupin, _et oui, c'est de la magie. C'est l'une des multiples choses qu'ils enseignent à Poudlard. _

_«Je vais apprendre à faire des choses comme ça?,_ s'exclama Remus qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

_«Oui. Mais avant tout, est-ce que ta lettre parle de ta lycanthropie?_

_«Oui,_ dit Remus en prenant un des morceaux de parchemin amenés par la chouette, _il y a un mot signé par_, Remus regarda son papier pour être certain de ne pas se tromper, _le professeur A.P.W.B. Dumbledore, c'est le directeur. Le mot dit que le personnel médical, le corps enseignant et lui-même ont déjà pris les mesures nécessaires pour assurer ma sécurité et celle des autres étudiants les soirs de pleine lune._

_«Je peux voir ce mot?,_ demanda madame Lupin en tendant la main vers son fils qui lui donna le parchemin.

_«Je n'arrive pas à croire que le professeur Dumbledore est encore directeur_, dit madame Lupin après avoir parcouru la lettre de Dumbledore des yeux,_ il occupait déjà ce poste quand ton père et moi étions étudiants. Bien, montre-moi ta liste s'il-te-plaît._

_«Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que sont ces «mesures nécessaires» dont parle le professeur Dumbledore,_ demanda Remus, en donnant à sa mère la liste des choses qu'il devait se procurer en prévision de l'année scolaire.

_«Dumbledore est l'un des plus grands sorciers de ce temps et probablement de tous les temps, j'ai donc complètement confiance que les mesures qu'il a prises sont très efficaces et sans danger.»_

Madame Lupin commença alors à sortir, magiquement, les différents articles qu'elle avait utilisés durant ses années à Poudlard et qu'elle pouvait donner à Remus pour ne pas tout acheter neuf. Puis elle avait dressé une liste avant de se rendre au guichet automatique pour prendre de l'argent et de rentrer chercher Remus pour se rendre avec lui à Londres, plus précisément sur le chemin de traverse.

En premier lieu, les Lupin se rendirent à Gringotts pour changer l'argent moldu que madame Lupin avait retiré de son compte le matin même en argent de sorcier. Ensuite, madame Lupin avait amené son fils chez le fabriquant de robes de sorciers en expliquant à Remus que les sorciers ne connaissaient pas vraiment les pantalons. L'arrêt suivant fût à la librairie, Fleury et Bott, puis ce fût le temps d'aller acheter un chaudron, du matériel pour potions, de l'encre, des plumes, du parchemin et d'autres accessoires nécessaires à la première année d'études de Remus. Enfin, madame Lupin avait mené son fils chez monsieur Ollivander, un des meilleurs fabriquant de baguettes.

Avant de sortir du magasin tenu par le marchand de baguettes, madame Lupin avait conté l'argent qu'il lui restait. Remus et sa mère s'était ensuite rendu dans un magasin nommé «au Royaume du Hibou», où madame Lupin avait acheté un petit hibou brun et une chouette lapone qui fascinait Remus.

De retour chez elle, madame Lupin avait expliqué à son fils que les sorciers utilisaient des plumes, de l'encre et du parchemin pour écrire et que, pour s'envoyer du courrier, ils utilisaient des hiboux, des chouettes et d'autres oiseaux entrainés pour cela, comme les oiseaux qu'ils avaient achetés plus tôt. Madame Lupin expliqua aussi à son fils que la chouette qu'elle avait achetée plutôt lui était destinée, car, lorsqu'elle vivait encore dans le monde des sorciers, la plupart des gens qu'elle connaissait avaient reçu leur premier oiseau courrier pour leur entrée à Poudlard.


	3. Poudlard

Les semaines qui suivirent la visite sur le chemin de traverse furent très longues pour Remus, qui rêvait d'être enfin au château de Poudlard et, à chaque jour, sa mère lui expliquait quelque chose de nouveau au sujet de ce monde dans lequel il était né, mais dont il ne savait rien.

Le 1ier septembre arriva enfin et Remus franchit la barrière entre les quais 9 et 10 de la gare King's Cross, dit au revoir à sa mère et embarqua dans le Poudlard express pour rejoindre Pré-au-lard puis Poudlard.

Rapidement, Remus était devenu ami avec ses trois colocataires de dortoir, James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrew. Parfois, Remus avait de la difficulté à trouver des excuses pour ses disparitions mensuelles, mais il s'en sortait toujours très bien. Le jeune garçon s'était révélé très brillant dans toutes les matières qu'il étudiait, particulièrement la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, sa matière préférée, et il aimait beaucoup tout ce qu'il devait étudier, même si son activité favorite était de faire des farces au reste des humains du château avec ses amis sans se faire prendre par qui que ce soit, la plupart du temps.

Durant la troisième année de Remus à Poudlard, quelques semaines avant les vacances de noël, James, Sirius et Peter devinrent bizarres. Ils ne faisaient plus de farces et n'en préparaient pas, même s'ils passaient tout leur temps libre à la bibliothèque sans étudier ni faire de devoir. Cet étrange comportement de la part de ses amis avait fini par intriguer et inquiéter le loup-garou, qui savait bien que ses amis lui cachaient quelque chose, probablement la raison de leurs constantes visites à la bibliothèque, ce qui signifiait que cela le concernait de près. Malheureusement, cette année-là madame Lupin avait décidé d'aller visiter son frère Charlie, aux États-Unis, pour noël, donc Remus ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui pour se changer les idées.

Le matin de la reprise des cours, Remus eût la mauvaise surprise de se faire réveiller plusieurs heures avant l'heure prévue par une brûlure intense à la jambe droite. En se levant, pour voir ce qui causait le mal, le jeune garçon vît une chaine tomber de son lit et, avant de penser et de comprendre qu'elle était en argent, la ramassa pour la lâcher la seconde suivante en se tenant la main et en se retenant de hurler. Puis, Remus réfléchit et essaya de comprendre d'où venait le bijou. Il fût ensuite surpris par Sirius, James et Peter qui sautèrent sur son lit, fermèrent les rideaux et les insonorisèrent.

_«Salut la belle au bois dormant_, dit Sirius en fixant Remus avec un air maniaque.

_«Mais vous êtes fous,_ s'écria Remus en jetant un coup d'œil à son cadran, _il n'est même pas 5 heures du matin. Et puis comment tu as connu la belle au bois dormant Sirius? C'est moldu ça non?_

_«T'as raison, c'est moldu, mais c'est absolument pas pour ça qu'on est ici. En fait, James, Peter et moi on a remarqué que tu étais souvent gravement malade alors on a fait des recherches pour voir si on ne pouvait pas t'aider. En épluchant la bibliothèque on a remarqué qu'en fait tu es malade une fois par mois et que ça commence près de la pleine lune._

En entendant les paroles de son ami, ou plutôt ex-ami, car Remus était certain que dans moins de cinq minutes ses «amis» se mettraient à lui envoyer les pires insultes imaginables, pendant que Dumbledore ou McGonagall écrirait à sa mère pour lui annoncer le renvoi de Remus et que lui ferait sa malle sous les ricanements et les injures du reste de Gryffondor, le jeune garçon sentit son niveau de stress monter en flèche.

_«Ah bon. Je n'avais pas remarqué_, mentit Remus.

_«Tu n'avais pas remarqué? J'imagine que tu n'as pas non plus remarqué qu'à chaque fois que tu disparais, ou que tu es malade, comme tu dis, tu reviens avec plus de cicatrices que tu n'en avais avant? Il y a une autre chose qu'on a remarqué aussi : les seules fois où la cabane hurlante est hantée c'est quand tu disparais. Et puis, …il y a ceci,_ dit Sirius en balançant devant le nez de Remus la chaîne d'argent qui l'avait réveillé. _Alors j'ai beau chercher, James et Peter aussi, il n'y a qu'une chose que je connaisse qui pourrait expliquer tout ce que j'ai mentionné._

Remus retint alors son souffle, sachant qu'il ne restait que quelques secondes avant que tout son monde ne bascule, puis eut le souffle coupé quand Sirius se jeta sur lui, rapidement suivit de James et Peter, avant de se retirer, avec les deux autres, avec un grand sourire.

_«Remus, on a aucun problème avec le fait d'être ami avec un loup-garou,_ dit Sirius.

_«Je…tu veux dire que…VRAIMENT?,_ dit Remus qui ne savait pas quoi dire, car il croyait que ses amis allaient se mettre à le détester et non qu'ils allaient le prendre dans leurs bras en lui disant que tout était correct.

«_Remus_, dit James, _on te connaît depuis plus de deux ans, donc tu étais déjà comme ça quand on t'a rencontré et tu es la personne la plus douce, la plus gentille et la plus calme qu'on connaisse, Peter, Sirius et moi, alors on a décidé qu'on ne croyait pas ce que les livres disent sur les loup-garous._

_«Mais_, riposta Remus, _je suis un monstre!_

_«Non. Les monstres ce sont ceux qui refusent de voir plus loin que leurs préjugés, _dit James. _Toi, tu n'as qu'un petit problème de fourrure qui te rend dangereux une nuit par mois seulement. _

_«Mais_, commença Remus, _je ne comprends pas…_

_«C'est assez simple_, le coupa Sirius,_ même le plus idiot des idiots aurait déjà compris : Les «spécialistes»_, il fit des guillemets en l'air, _et les gens qui ont écrit la plupart des feuilles de choux qui parlent de ton petit problème de fourrure sont des monstres ignorants qui se complaisent dans leur ignorance et veulent la propager au reste du monde._

_«Et nous_, finit James en se pointant ainsi que Sirius et Peter, _on a vu au travers de leur ignorance et on a compris qu'ils ont complètement tort._

_«Vraiment?, _demanda Remus.

_«Ouais., _dirent James,_ Sirius et Peter à tour de rôle avant de l'étouffer dans un câlin collectif.»_

Ce jour-là, Remus était si heureux qu'il n'arriva pas à se concentrer dans quelque cours que ce soit et que les enfants de moldus en étaient rendus à se demander sérieusement s'il ne prenait pas habituellement du ritalin.

Le reste de sa troisième année et les deux années qui suivirent furent terriblement belles pour Remus et sa bande, dans laquelle il n'y avait plus aucun secret et qui faisait les pires coups et idioties sans jamais se faire prendre, du moins Remus qui ne participait pas à la mise en œuvre de tous les coups et qui ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans le bureau de qui que ce soit, jusqu'au matin qui avait suivi sa dernière B.U.S.E., en cinquième année, quand le professeur McGonagall était venu le chercher avec un air terriblement grave au déjeuner pour lui dire qu'il était attendu sans délai dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, le directeur.


	4. Au revoir

Arrivé dans le fameux bureau où les élèves n'allaient que s'ils avaient fait un mauvais coup monumentalement idiot, ou que quelque chose de grave était arrivé, Remus vu un homme vêtu comme les policiers américains qu'il avait vu dans certains films moldus et le reconnu comme étant son oncle Charlie, puisqu'il l'avait vu quelques fois, en photo, et que sa mère lui avait dit qu'il était officier de police dans une petite ville des États-Unis.

_«Ah! Remus_, dit le directeur en voyant le Gryffondor entrer, _entre. Voici_, le directeur fit un geste en direction de l'oncle Charlie, _Charlie Swan, le frère de votre mère, monsieur Lupin. _

_«Monsieur?_, demanda craintivement Remus, ayant peur de la réponse, _Où est ma mère?_

_«Remus_, dit l'oncle Charlie, après avoir échangé un coup d'œil avec le directeur, _ta mère est décédée il y a deux jours quand elle a été percutée par une voiture dont le conducteur avait perdu la maîtrise._

En entendant les paroles de son oncle, Remus senti son monde basculer, car sa mère était la seule personne qui avait toujours été là pour lui, puisque le reste de sa famille vivait aux États-Unis ou l'avait renié, dépendamment s'ils étaient nés dans une famille moldue ou sorcière.

_«Remus_, dit alors le directeur, sortant l'étudiant de sa rêverie, _avant de mourir, ta mère a fait un testament et elle y a inscrit des recommandations te concernant. Avant de te les lires, je dois te dire que quoi que tu fasses, il te serait possible de finir ta scolarité à Poudlard en y passant les étés qui nous séparent de ta septième année. _

_«D'accord?,_ demanda le directeur à Remus, voyant qu'il ne disait rien.

_«Oui. Mais_, continua Remus, pensant que deux mois seuls à Poudlard seraient terriblement longs, _qu'est-ce que ma mère a dit?_

_«Elle demande que tu ailles vivre en Amérique, chez son frère Charlie, qui, selon ce qu'elle a écrit, connaît ton état de santé. Là, elle demande que tu suives le curriculum scolaire moldu, dans une école moldue, mais que tu ne perdes pas contact avec le monde sorcier et que tu finisses tout de même tes A.S.P.I.C.s, en étudiant de la façon de ton choix et en te spécialisant dans le domaine de ton choix._

Remus réfléchit un instant puis, se souvenant que sa mère lui avait dit que l'oncle Charlie était un sorcier, décida qu'aller en Amérique était le meilleur des choix qui s'offraient à lui.

_«Monsieur Swan_, dit alors Remus, ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'adresser à cet oncle qui lui était complètement étranger, _avant de prendre ma décision je veux m'assurer que vous êtes au courant pour ma lycanthropie et je veux m'assurer que mon déménagement chez vous ne causera aucun problème._

_«Remus, _dit l'oncle Charlie_, je sais que tu es lycanthrope depuis le premier jour et, à la même époque, j'ai promis à ta mère qu'elle et sa famille seraient toujours les bienvenus sous mon toit : Je me suis donc assuré qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème advenant le cas où tu viendrais vivre chez moi avant de venir ici._

_«Eh bien_, dit Remus, en se tournant vers le directeur, _professeur_, puis vers l'oncle Charlie, _monsieur Swan, j'aimerais, et je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi, respecter les dernières volontés de ma mère._

_«Bien,_ dit l'oncle Charlie, _professeur, serait-il possible que Remus parte cet après-midi par le Poudlard Express, s'il n'y voit pas d'inconvénient?_

_«Il n'y aurait aucun problème monsieur Swan._

_«Qu'en dis-tu Remus?,_ demanda ensuite l'oncle Charlie à son neveu.

_«Ce serait parfait._

_«Bien.,_ conclu l'oncle Charlie, _Professeur, pourriez-vous me dire à qu'elle heure le train arrive à Londres s'il-vous-plaît?_

_«Le Poudlard Express entre en gare vers quinze heures._

_«Eh bien Remus, pouvons-nous dire qu'on se retrouve à la gare de l'autre côté de la barrière quand tu sortiras du train?_

_«Parfait monsieur Swan.»_

Remus dit ensuite au revoir au professeur et souhaita une bonne journée à son oncle avant de quitter le bureau du directeur et de se diriger silencieusement vers la grande salle, souhaitant qu'il y ait encore de la nourriture sur les tables, pour ne pas avoir à attendre le dîner. Après avoir mangé quelque chose, Remus repartit dans sa salle commune pour y faire ses bagages et ses adieux.

De retour dans son dortoir, Remus eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'il fut attaqué par ses trois amis qui l'attendaient, en ne faisant rien, sur le lit de James.

_«Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?,_ s'étonna Remus en voyant que ses amis n'avaient pas commencé à faire leurs malles, _Le train part dans deux heures!_

_«En fait_, dit James,_ on se demandait ce que tu as pu faire pour être envoyé chez le directeur après la fin de l'année scolaire. Surtout que tu l'as fait sans nous et qu'on en est très vexés._

_«J'ai rien fait_, dit Remus en pensant qu'il n'allait plus jamais faire de mauvais coup avec ses amis,_ je ne me suis pas fait chicaner._

_«Alors explique nous donc pourquoi McGonagall est venu te chercher ce matin au déjeuner?,_ demanda Sirius, qui voulait bien croire que Remus n'avait rien fait sans ses amis.

_«Ma mère est morte._ dit Remus après avoir hésité un instant, _Je vais aller vivre aux États-Unis, chez mon oncle Charlie._

_«Attends!, _s'exclama Sirius, _Ça veut dire que tu pars, tu ne reviendras pas à Poudlard en septembre?_

_«Non. J'ai décidé de faire ce que ma mère me demande de faire dans son testament, c'est-à-dire que j'aille vivre chez l'oncle Charlie et que j'aille à l'école moldue. _

«_Tu vas quitter le monde de la magie?,_ demanda Peter.

_«Pas vraiment, mon oncle Charlie est un sorcier, mais il vit comme les moldus et travaille comme eux, et puis il sait pour_, Remus baissa alors le ton et s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le dortoir, _ma lycanthropie. Et ma mère veut quand même que je passe mes A.S.P.I.C.s, peu importe comment j'étudie et dans quel domaine je les passes. Je pense que je vais m'inscrire à une de ces écoles par hiboux américaines où on ne se rencontre qu'une fois par mois pour les travaux pratiques. Et je crois que je vais demander à l'oncle Charlie si je ne peux pas aller dans une école de mise à niveau sorcier-moldu, pour ne pas avoir l'air fou à la rentrée. De toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de meilleur choix pour moi, je ne pourrais jamais avoir un bon emploi chez les sorciers, encore moins avoir une vie un tant soit peu normale._

«_Mais!,_ s'exclama Sirius, _Tu nous as, nous_, dit-il en se désignant ainsi que Peter et James.

_«Oui, et c'est déjà un miracle que vous m'ayez accepté quand vous l'avez su, je sais bien que très peu de sorciers sont comme vous, alors je ne veux pas pousser ma chance._

_«Attends, je croyais que tu avais été élevé dans la société moldue. _, dit James, _Comment peux-tu savoir comment sont les sorciers à propos de ça?_

_«Ma mère et moi avons commencé à vivre comme les moldus quand j'avais quatre ans, après que je me sois fait mordre. Ma mère était une sorcière née moldue, mais mon père venait d'une famille de sorciers qui remonte à plusieurs générations, quand j'ai été mordu il est juste partit et on n'en a plus entendu parler. Avant ça on vivait comme les autres sorciers. Alors si mon propre père est partit à cause de ça, je ne pense pas que la plupart des sorciers soient si différents. _

«_Ouais_, dit Peter, _c'est vrai que la société sorcière n'est pas tellement avancées en matière de droits et d'égalité._

_«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?, _demanda Sirius.

_«Je veux dire que, durant les cinquante dernières années, les moldus ont obtenus une presqu'égalité pour tout le monde, peu importe leur sexe, la couleur de leur peau, leur orientation sexuelle, les maladies qu'ils ont ou l'endroit où ils sont nés. Chez les moldus, il existe plein d'associations qui s'assurent que tous ont droit aux mêmes choses et, de plus en plus, ils réussissent à faire passer des lois et à réveiller les gens sur le fait que nous sommes tous égaux. Tout ça a été très long et la société sorcière n'est pas près d'arriver là où les moldus étaient il y a cinquante ans._

_«Peter a raison, les différences sont bien mieux acceptées chez les moldus que chez les sorciers, surtout en ce qui concerne les différences liées à la santé,_ dit Remus, sachant très bien que ni James ni Sirius ne connaissait quoi que ce soit du monde moldu.

_«Sans vouloir vous agacer_, dit Remus, après avoir regardé sa montre, _il est déjà 10h30 et on doit être au village avant 12h et on a pas commencé nos malles, il vaudrait mieux se dépêcher, _dit Remus en se dirigeant vers son lit et sa commode sans laisser à ses amis le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.»

Après avoir fait ses bagages, Remus descendit dans la salle commune pour dire adieu au reste de ses amis en leur promettant d'écrire le plus souvent possible.

Durant le voyage en train, Remus et ses amis firent de leur mieux pour ne pas penser au fait que Remus ne serait pas dans le train avec eux en septembre. Puis, arrivés à la gare, Remus trouva l'oncle Charlie fit ses adieux définitifs à ses amis en réitérant sa promesse de leur écrire le plus souvent possible.

Ensuite, l'oncle Charlie et Remus se rendirent chez Remus, dans la voiture louée par monsieur Swan, pour y préparer les funérailles de madame Lupin et le déménagement de Remus.

En moins de deux semaines, le grand jour arriva, Remus prit l'avion avec Charlie tandis que ses affaires de magie lui étaient expédiées par hibou-déménagement, que les biens trop gros pour entrer dans une valise partaient par bateau, que ce qu'il ne gardait pas avait été vendu ou donné et que le reste de ses affaires se trouvait dans sa valise ou dans celle de monsieur Swan, qui avait demandé à Remus de l'appeler Charlie ou oncle Charlie.

Pendant le trajet en voiture de l'aéroport jusque chez Charlie, ce dernier expliqua à son neveu qu'il était chef de police dans la petite municipalité de Forks, près de la réserve de La Push, où habitaient ses meilleurs amis, Billy Black et Harry Clearwater, près de First Beach, la plage du coin. Avant d'arriver chez monsieur Swan, Charlie et Remus avaient convenu que, le lundi suivant, Remus commencerait une session de six semaines dans une école de mise à niveau sorcier-moldu et qu'ensuite, dès que le jeune homme aurait reçu les résultats de ses B.U.S.E.s, Remus serait inscrit dans une école de sorcellerie par hiboux, où il ne devrait aller sur place qu'une ou deux fois par mois.

Quand les deux sorciers arrivèrent enfin chez eux, Charlie montra à Remus sa chambre et lui avait dit de s'installer puis de venir le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Remus s'exécuta donc et, une heure plus tard, il rejoint son oncle, qui était occupé à parler au téléphone

_«Parfait, on vous rejoint là-bas dans une heure alors_, dit Charlie avant de raccrocher et de se tourner vers son neveu._ Bon, je viens de parler à Billy, il dit que son fils et lui vont venir avec nous pour acheter ce dont tu as besoin. Le fils de Billy a ton âge, alors je leur ai demandé de l'aide parce que je n'ai absolument aucune idée d'où trouver ce dont tu as besoin. _

_«Ah! Ok. Qu'est-ce qu'on va chercher?_

_«Beaucoup de choses : des vêtements pour toi, un ordinateur, un lecteur de mp3, des choses pour ton lit et des meubles pour ta chambre, entre autres._

_«Où est-ce qu'on va trouver tout ça?,_ demanda Remus, qui n'avait pas vraiment magasiné chez les moldus depuis son entrée à Poudlard.

_«Au centre d'achats. D'ailleurs, j'oubliais,_ s'exclama Charlie, _il n'y a pas de sorciers ici, ni à La Push, alors il faut être très prudent._

_«D'accord, je vais faire attention.»_

Après avoir roulé pendant près d'une heure dans la pluie qui régnait habituellement à Forks, Charlie et Remus s'arrêtèrent dans le stationnement d'un énorme centre d'achats, avant d'entrer et de se diriger vers la fontaine, au milieu du centre d'achats, bondé en ce samedi matin. Près de la fontaine, un adolescent à la peau tannée et aux cheveux noirs très longs était assis près d'un homme en chaise roulante qui semblait être son père et qui, comme lui, semblait attendre quelque chose.

_«Salut Billy!,_ s'exclama Charlie en arrivant à quelques pas de l'homme en chaise-roulante, _Bonjour Jacob_, dit monsieur Swan en regardant l'adolescent, qui débloquait les freins de la chaise-roulante de son père.

_«Salut Charlie, Bonjour monsieur Swan_, répondirent respectivement Billy et Jacob.

«_Où est ton neveu?_ demanda Billy.

«_Oh, Remus_, dit Charlie en se tournant, certain que Remus était resté en retrait, _approche donc, ils ne vont pas te tuer. Voici mon ami Billy Black et son fils Jacob._

«_Bonjour_, les salua Remus, en pensant qu'ils avaient le même nom de famille que Sirius.

«_Bonjour, Salut_, répondirent respectivement Billy et Jacob.»

Après plusieurs heures de magasinage intensif, Remus et son oncle dirent au revoir aux Black et rentrèrent chez eux.

De retour chez lui, Remus mit ses effets personnels dans sa chambre avant de redescendre pour aider son oncle à assembler les différents meubles qu'ils avaient achetés. Ensuite, le jeune garçon retourna dans sa chambre pour défaire tous ses paquets puis, quand il eût finit de placer ses vêtements, son oncle Charlie l'appela dans le salon en lui disant de prendre avec lui les livres qu'ils avaient acheté et certaines choses dont Remus n'avait qu'une vague idée de l'utilité, comme un lecteur de mp3, un ordinateur ou encore un téléphone cellulaire, chose que l'oncle Charlie avait acheté à Remus en prenant un «forfait» qu'il allait payer lui-même.

«_Bon_, dit Charlie quand Remus eût posé ses livres et ses boîtes sur la table du salon, _j'imagine que tu te poses des questions sur ce à quoi ça sert tout ça?_

_«Oui._

_«Ok. Alors je vais essayer de t'expliquer ce que c'est au meilleur de mes connaissances,_ dit Charlie, _mais s'il y a des choses que tu ne comprends pas je t'ai acheté des livres qui devraient te les expliquer mieux que moi_, dit Charlie en montrant les livres qui étaient sur la table, devant lui, _et il y a les livret de démarrage qui viennent avec chacun des appareils.»_


End file.
